Just the Beginning
by BrokenWings2602
Summary: Hari Pewarisan sudah berakhir, dan sekarang para siswa-siswi Ever After High harus pulang saat akhir pekan untuk menetapkan takdir mereka, atau setidaknya begitulah biasanya dahulu. Sekarang, bimbang akan jalan di depan mereka para Royal dan Rebel harus melihat ke dalam diri mereka sendiri untuk menemukan siapakah mereka sesungguhnya, dan apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan.
1. Apple White

**DISCLAIMER: Ever After High (c) Mattel **

**Original Story: Just the Beginning (c) mikey magee**

**Translation: by BrokenWings2602 **

* * *

Apple White tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bagaimana Raven Queen bisa begitu egois? Begitu...jahat? Dengan satu robekan cepat ia telah mengoyakkan takdir mereka tercerai-berai, tanpa menyisakan apapun selain ketidakyakinan. Setiap tahun setelah Hari Pewarisan, para siswa-siswi angkatan kedua pulang ke rumah masing-masing pada saat akhir pekan untuk bertemu dengan orang tua mereka dan mendiskusikan masa depan cerita mereka. Ketika Apple masih kecil, ia tidak berpikir bahwa pertemuan-pertemuan tersebut diperlukan. Kau mengikrarkan takdirmu, tandatangani buku dan biarkan nasib menentukan jalannya. Selalu ada sesuatu yang menghibur tentang pikiran tersebut: Takdir. Nasib. Sebuah hidup yang tidak pernah bisa diubah. Tapi sekarang...tidak ada hal-hal seperti itu.

Perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya dengan kereta cukup singkat, disana ketujuh kurcaci berdiri untuk membukakan kereta dan mengantarkannya ke ibunya.

Ibunya. Putri Salju. Wanita yang ia cintai lebih dari apapun. Kastilnya terlihat sama seperti dahulu. Tirai berenda yang sama yang menyambut sinar matahari, karpet merah yang sama yang menghangatkan lantai di musim dingin, dan ruang tahta yang sama dimana ia dan ibunya bermain saat cuacanya terlalu lembab.

Disana, di atas tahta yang Apple harapkan suatu saat akan menjadi miliknya, duduklah sang ibu, Putri Salju. Bibirnya semerah bunga mawar, dan rambut panjangnya yang gelap terurai sampai bahu layaknya kerudung.

Dia tersenyum. "Apple, sayang kau pulang." Ia bangkit dan mengulurkan lengannya, menunggu pelukan. "Kau harus ceritakan padaku tentang seluruh Hari Pewarisanmu. Kau pasti sangat gembira."

Apple merasakan tangannya bergetar. Bagaimana ia bisa menceritakannya? Tindakan mengerikan yang telah Raven Queen lakukan. Bagaimana ia menempatkan mereka semua dalam bahaya, bagaimana ia merusak kisah yang tak kenal waktu selama-lamanya.

"Ibu...ada sesuatu yang perlu aku ceritakan kepadamu. Tentang Raven Queen."

Putri Salju melepaskan tangannya dari bahu puterinya. Ia pernah bertemu Raven Queen, puteri sang Ratu Jahat dan sang Raja Baik. Selalu ada sesuatu yang salah tentang Raven...sesuatu yang tidak benar. Ketika orang lain sedang dalam masalah Raven akan melakukan sebisanya untuk membantu; ketika orang-orang memperolok dirinya, Raven melakukan sebisanya untuk mengabaikan mereka. Dan ada saatnya dimana Putri Salju melihat si penyihir muda tersebut bernyanyi di padang bunga-bunga liar...seolah-olah hal tersebut adalah hal yang paling wajar di dunia.

"Dia kenapa?"

Putri Salju melakukan sebisanya untuk membuat Raven merasa disambut ketika ia dan ayahnya datang berkunjung, tetapi ada suatu kecurigaan yang menggerogoti di dalam pikirannya bahwa Raven akan menjadi salah satu penyihir terkeji yang pernah mengucapkan mantra, dan ia selalu takut akan keselamatan puterinya ketika penyihir itu sedang berada di sekitar. Semanis-manisnya Raven, ia masih ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Ratu Jahat yang berikutnya.

"Raven telah melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan."

Hati Putri Salju merosot. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Apakah dia segitu inginnya untuk memenuhi takdirnya? Apakah dia benar-benar seperti ibunya?

Putri Salju berlutut, mencoba untuk menenangkan puterinya setenang mungkin. "Kumohon, sayangku, ceritakanlah kepadaku apa yang terjadi. Apa yang telah dia lakukan?"

Apple menegakkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk melawan air matanya. Ia mengatur napas dan meluruskan punggungnya. Ia harus berani. "Dia menolak untuk menjadi Ratu Jahat yang berikutnya."

Entah bagaimana semuanya membeku. Apakah itu sangat mungkin? Untuk menolak takdirnya sendiri? Raven adalah gadis yang sangat manis, dari apa yang telah Putri Salju lihat, tetapi jahat adalah jati diri Raven yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana ia bisa melawan sifatnya sendiri? Bagaimana ia bersedia meletakkan cerita Putri Salju dalam bahaya? Bahkan ibunya, wanita yang ingin menguasai Ever After, tidak berhati sedingin itu.

"Ibu...semua di sekolah melihat Raven merobek halamannya dari Buku Cerita Legenda. Dia...dia telah merusak cerita kita, dan sekarang, para _Rebel_ ini bersekutu dengannya. Sekolah dan seluruh Ever After dalam bahaya besar." Ia berjuang keras untuk tidak menangis, tetapi air matanya tidak mau berhenti. "A-Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Apple menutup matanya, Kebahagiaan Selamanya yang ia inginkan telah hilang dan sekarang...tidak ada sesuatu yang tersisa.

Putri Salju bangkit. "Hanya ada satu cara yang harus dilakukan puteriku." Dia tersenyum. "Kau harus mengembalikan ceritanya ke tempat yang sudah seharusnya. Kau harus mengembalikan Raven kepada perannya sebagai Ratu Jahat agar kau bisa mengambil tempatmu sebagai pahlawan ceritanya."

Apple masih tersedu-sedu. "Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi ia tidak mau mendengarkan dan sekarang-"

Putri Salju meletakkan tangannya kepada kedua bahu puterinya. "Aku tahu, tetapi sebagai calon ratu kau harus siap untuk menghadapi semua tantangan. Besar maupun kecil." Putri Salju mencium pipi puterinya (sebuah cara lama untuk menghiburnya). "Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya. Aku tahu kau bisa menyelamatkan ceritanya."

Apple White mengambil napas dalam dan mengangguk. Ia harus mengembalikan Raven kepada perannya yang tepat, hanya dengan begitu semuanya dapat kembali seperti semula. Dia adalah calon ratu dan itu adalah pekerjaannya untuk memastikan semuanya selamat.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan Raven menghancurkan cerita milik siapa pun.


	2. Hunter Huntsman

**DISCLAIMER: Ever After High (c) Mattel **

**Original Story: Just the Beginning (c) mikey magee **

**Translation: by BrokenWings2602 **

* * *

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama bagi Hunter Huntsman untuk kembali ke pondok keluarganya selama akhir pekan. Bohong namanya bila ia mengatakan ia tidak sedikit pun merasa gugup. Ia agak berharap bahwa perjalanannya lebih lama, setidaknya ia bisa memproses apa yang telah terjadi sedikit lebih baik. Perutnya serasa seperti dipotong-potong dari dalam, dan pikirannya terus diisi dengan satu kata yang ia sumpah tidak akan pernah ia sebutkan: pilihan. Seluruh hidupnya telah ia serahkan untuk menjadi pemburu yang berikutnya. Pria yang pekerjaannya adalah memburu binatang. Ia tidak pernah punya pilihan lain..sampai sekarang.

Ayahnya selalu menceritakannya bahwa tugas seorang pemburu adalah berdiri di sisi keadilan, tetapi bagaimana bisa memburu hewan-hewan yang tak bersalah disebut adil? Bagaimana bisa menguliti anak rubah hidup-hidup disebut benar? Ia tidak pernah mengerti itu. Saat musim panas di pondok orang tuanya ia menghabiskan malamnya ke perangkap-perangkap ayahnya dan melepaskan para hewan, ia menghabiskan hari-harinya membuat rumah burung (atau istana burung) dan memastikan bahwa semua keluarga burung memiliki tempat tinggal. Itulah yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak pernah mau mengangkat kapaknya terhadap apapun yang memiliki wajah.

Tetapi ia tahu bahwa ayahnya tidak setuju. Tidak ada yang setuju. Ia harusnya menjadi pemburu yang berikutnya; pria yang akan menolak untuk melukai Putri Salju dan memberikan jantung babi kepada sang Ratu Jahat; pria yang akan membuka perut serigala untuk menyelamatkan si Kerudung Merah. Ia suka menolong orang...tetapi ia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa ia harus melukai binatang tak bersalah untuk melakukannya.

Hunter berdiri di depan pondok orang tuanya, mengetuk tiga kali dan menunggu. Ia mendengar para burung berkicau di pohon-pohon, para tupai berlarian di ladang. Ia menyukai suara-suara tersebut. Ketika ia masih anak kecil, ia akan bangun pagi hanya untuk mendengarkan para burung bernyanyi. Ia menutup matanya dan memperbolehkan memori tersebut membanjiri dirinya seperti bendungan yang terbuka; matahari bersinar menerpa wajahnya, dan aroma embun pagi di atas rumput.

Apa yang Raven lakukan sangatlah luar biasa. Semua di Ever After High tahu ia ragu tentang nasibnya (siapa yang tidak?) tapi tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam pikirannya bahwa ia benar-benar akan melakukannya...itu sangat luar biasa.

Pintu terbuka, dan disitu berdirilah ayahnya.

"Hunter, kau pulang." Ayahnya tersenyum. "Silahkan masuk." Ayah Hunter adalah seorang pria yang gagah, ia hampir sebesar beruang, dan dengan janggut penuh untuk menandinginya. Hunter berjalan masuk dan meletakkan tasnya di dekat pintu. Ia hanya tinggal selama akhir pekan (sebagaimana seluruh siswa-siswi setelah Hari Pewarisan), tetapi ia ingin bersiap untuk segalanya.

"Ibumu dan saudarimu sedang keluar tapi tidak sebelum ibumu membuat makanan ini yang luar biasa besar untuk kita." Ia merentangkan tangannya dan menunjukkan sebuah meja yang diisi dengan makanan, sosis ayam, ham, bebek, kalkun. Hanya mengenai setiap macam daging yang dapat dibayangkan...itu membuat hati Hunter merosot.

"Trims Ayah, tapi aku tidak benar-benar lapar sekarang." Ia membalikkan punggung dan mencoba untuk mencegah dirinya dari naik-turun. Ia tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk memberitahu keluarganya bahwa ia tidak bisa makan daging. Bahkan melihat teman-temannya mengunyah daging asap membuatnya ingin tenggelam ke dalam kursinya.

Tapi yang lebih buruk, adalah melihat ekspresi di wajah ayahnya. Sorot kebanggaan yang telah Hunter ketahui sejak ia cukup besar untuk membawa kapak. Timbangan pengharapan yang tidak pernah ia inginkan. Pemburu yang berikutnya.

"Jadi ceritakan aku tentang Hari Pewarisan. Kau pasti sangat gembira. Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Kau pasti berjalan pelan-pelan ke atas sana, membusungkan dada dan menyatakan takdirmu cukup keras untuk menakuti para burung dari sarangnya!" Ayahnya tersenyum sangat lebar sampai Hunter takut jika mulutnya akan meregang terlalu berlebihan.

"A-Anu..." sebenarnya Hunter tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk mengikrarkan takdirnya. Sang Kepala Sekolah telah membatalkan Hari Pewarisan setelah tindakan Raven, tetapi meskipun begitu, toh ia tidak akan mau menandatanganinya. Apa yang sebenarnya dapat ia ceritakan kepada ayahnya? Ia mengambil napas dalam dan berkata:

"Sebenarnya Ayah, Hari Pewarisan dibatalkan."

Dan senyum ayahnya pun menghilang.

"Apa maksudmu 'dibatalkan'?"

Kedua bahu Hunter bergetar. Ia menceritakan ayahnya tentang Raven Queen dan bagaimana ia menentang takdirnya sendiri. Ia menceritakan bagaimana ia merobek halamannya, ia menceritakan bagaimana ia berdiri dengan bangga di atas mimbar begitu semua orang menatap dengan kagum.

"I-Ini adalah sebuah kebiadaban!" Ia mendengar ayahnya berteriak. "Bagaimana bisa penyihir itu melakukan sesuatu yang sangat...mengerikan!"

Mengerikan? Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memilih untuk menjalani kehidupannya sebagaimana ia melihatnya sesuai. Apanya yang mengerikan tentang itu? Itu adalah kehidupan mereka, mengapa mereka harus mejalaninya sesuai dengan yang diberitahukan oleh orang lain? Bukankah itu menentang logika kehidupan?

Ayah Hunter meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu puteranya. "Jangan kuatir anakku. Kau masih akan menagmbil pewarisanmu sebagai Pemburu yang berikutnya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya."

Tapi bagaimana jika ia tidak menginginkan takdir itu? Bagaimana jika ia menginginkan sesuatu...yang berbeda?

Hunter menganggukkan kepalanya. "Y-Ya Ayah." Ia merasakan hatinya merosot lagi. "Apapun yang kau katakan."


	3. Briar Beauty

**DISCLAIMER: Ever After High (c) Mattel **

**Original Story: Just the Beginning (c) mikey magee **

**Translation: by BrokenWings2602 **

* * *

Briar duduk di dalam keretanya, tas kopernya di sebelahnya. Untuk sekali dalam hidupnya, ia tidak merasa seperti tidur. Ia terlalu terganggu, terlalu kesal, terlalu gelisah (dan bukan dalam arti yang menyenangkan, seperti melompat keluar dari menara). Tidak, perasaan ini membuat perutnya bergejolak; hal tersebut membuatnya terjaga semalaman.

Raven Queen telah merusak Hari Pewarisan mereka, dan ia hampir merusak tarian Hari Pewarisan mereka, tetapi Briar tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Tidak, itu merupakan satu hal untuk merusak tradisi sekolah, tetapi itu merupakan hal lain untuk merusak salah satu pestanya.

Briar dan para _Royal_ yang lain sudah memutuskan untuk menikmati waktu yang tersedia, tidak peduli apa yang telah Raven lakukan...tetapi itu sangat sulit. Bahkan Apple, Teman Baiknya untuk Selamanya, terlihat seperti ingin lari ke dalam Hutan Mempesona dan menghilang. Raven telah menghancurkan kesempatan Apple di sebuah Kebahagiaan Selamanya, dan untuk apa? Karena ia tidak menyukai takdirnya? Karena ia iri akan peran Apple di dalam cerita, atau hanya karena ia ingin menjengkelkan semua orang di Ever After? Briar tidak suka tidur selama seratus tahun, tetapi itu adalah perannya. Begitulah semuanya seharusnya entah ia menyukainya atau tidak. Tetapi sekarang karena takdir telah menghilang, dimana itu meninggalkan Apple? Bagaimana jika yang lain mengikuti sifatnya Raven yang suka memberontak? Bagaimana jika puteri dari Peri Jahat menolak untuk mengikuti bagian ceritanya? Bagaimana jika ia menolak untuk mengutuk Briar? Dimana itu akan meninggalkan ceritanya? Dimana itu akan meninggalkan_nya_? Briar merasakan ikatan itu di dalam perutnya membentuk lagi...apakah ini yang Apple rasakan sekarang? Tidak yakin akan setiap hal kecil? Takut akan ufuk baru yang dibawakan oleh hari tersebut?

Briar mengambil napas dalam...ia sama sekali tidak suka perasaan itu.

Kereta berhenti di depan kastilnya, sebaris pembantu menunggu untuk membukakan pintu dan megambilkan tas-tasnya. Biasanya, Briar tidak suka pulang ke rumah. Ibunya sangat tradisional, sang Ratu tidak setuju akan gaya hidup Briar yang selalu bersenang-senang dan jarang memikirkan masa depan. Ia percaya seorang putri harus duduk secara pantas, tersenyum dan berjalan dengan penuh keanggunan, bukannya malah menyelenggarakan pesta dansa di kandang kuda kerajaan.

Sebelumnya, tradisi adalah sesuatu yang Briar anggap sebagai gangguan, tapi sekarang, gambaran tentang jalan yang berkali-kali dipakai adalah satu-satunya hal yang menghiburnya. Ia melangkah keluar dari keretanya, dan mulai berjalan ke arah istana. Apa yang akan ibunya katakan? Akankah ia malah percaya dia? Sang Ratu sangat tetap pada peraturan sampai-sampai gambaran tentang menyimpang darinya terlihat mustahil baginya.

Jantung Briar berdetak kencang.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang harus mereka semua lakukan? Untuk pertama kalinya masa depan sangat...tidak yakin.

"Yang Mulia," ujar salah satu pembantu selagi ia membungkuk, "Ibu Anda sedang pergi dalam urusan bisnis di kerajaan tetangga, tetapi ia akan segera kembali."

Briar tersenyum dan membungkuk, ibunya selalu memberitahunya bahwa kesopanan diharapkan darinya, tidak peduli pangkat orang yang ia sapa. Ini bagus, dengan ibunya pergi itu akan memberinya lebih banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan dirinya...atau lebih panik, mana pun yang duluan.

Tentu saja Briar bahkan tidak perlu memberitahukan ibunya kabar tersebut untuk mengetahui apa yang akan menjadi reaksinya. Dia akan menjadi syok, terkejut, dan lalu ia akan mengantarkan pertemuan dengan para ratu lainnya (lalu sebagian) untuk membahas apa yang akan mereka lakukan mengenai berubahnya peristiwa-peristiwa ini. Mereka akan bertemu, membicarakan tentang Raven, dan sang Ratu Jahat. Bagaimana ia menemui ajalnya, dan bagaimana puterinya menempatkan seluruh negeri dalam bahaya. Mereka akan mendiskusikan pertemuan-pertemuan mereka dengan Raven. Mereka akan memanggil ayahnya, mereka akan memanggil Milton Grimm dan mencoba untuk mengatur semacam...intervensi. Semua hal yang tidak akan pernah bekerja. Raven juga terlalu menetapkan dalam jalannya, dan lebih parahnya, yang lain mengikuti pimpinanya.

Briar tahu bahwa Apple tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi begitu saja, tidak, pekerjaan seorang ratu adalah untuk menjaga ketentraman dan ketertiban (setidaknya itulah kepercayaan yang Apple terus pancarkan). Apple akan memperbaiki hal ini toh bagaimanapun juga ia tahu caranya, dan Briar tahu ia akan berada disana dengan sahabatnya. Ini lebih besar daripada mereka berdua, ini mengenai seluruh Ever After. Ini mengenai takdir mereka semua, dan Briar tidak akan duduk begitu saja selagi masa depan mereka pergi dari mereka.

Briar menegakkan kepalanya. Ibunya benar. Tradisi adalah satu-satunya hal yang menjaga kerajaan-kerajaan tersebut bersama. Itu merupakan satu-satunya hal yang mendasarkan semuanya dalam hiburan sederhana yang berupa keakraban. Raven menghancurkan itu. Melontarkan satu tindakannya entah bagaimana ia telah melampaui ibunya dalam kejahatan. Ia telah mencuri Kebahagiaan Selamanya milik Apple dan sekarang ia menginginkan Kebahagiaan Selamanya milik semua orang lain juga.

Waktunya memulihkan tradisi, untuk menginstal ulang kisah-kisah yang telah mereka impikan sejak mereka masih anak-anak.

Raven harus dihentikan...dengan satu cara atau cara lain.


	4. Cedar Wood

**DISCLAIMER: Ever After High (c) Mattel **

**Original Story: Just the Beginning (c) mikey magee **

**Translation: by BrokenWings2602 **

* * *

Satu hal baik tentang selalu mengatakan yang sejujurnya adalah kamu tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong kepada dirimu sendiri. Setidaknya begitulah Cedar Wood melihatnya. Sejak ia dipahat ayahnya selalu mengimpikan bahwa ia yang akan membawakan cerita keluarganya. Menjadi orang sungguhan, bisa menangis, dan bisa merasakan. Cedar tidak keberatan menjadi nyata. Ia tidak keberatan berbohong (meskipun ia tidak tertarik untuk melakukannya), tetapi ia tidak suka gambaran tidak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Ayahnya selalu menceritakannya bahwa menjadi orang sungguhan adalah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan bagi semua boneka kayu. Kau bisa pergi ke mana pun kau mau, menjadi siapa pun yang kau inginkan, melihat apapun yang diinginkan hatimu. Kau bebas.

Tetapi apakah ia benar-benar bebas?

Meskipun pada akhir ceritanya ia akan menjadi nyata, ia masih tetap akan menjadi boneka, menari untuk benang-benang milik tingkah seseorang. Hanya karena tubuhnya terbuat dari daging bukan berarti ia memiliki kebebasan lebih dari ketika ia memulai. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya tidak melihat itu?

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Cedar untuk sampai ke _workshop_ milik ayahnya, terletak tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah, diseberang Hutan Mempesona. Sudah menjadi tradisi sekolah bagi siswa-siswi angkatan kedua untuk kembali ke orang tua mereka selama akhir pekan setelah Hari Pewarisan. Sebagian siswa akan pulang ke rumah untuk perayaan kerajaan dalam menghormati warisan keluarga mereka diberikan. Sebagian lainnya akan pesta perjamuan besar-besaran di seluruh desa. Akan ada banyak _update_ dari berbagai profil-profil _MyChapter_ dan minggu beriktunya lorong-lorong sekolah akan diisi oleh celotehan. Para siswa-siswi angkatan pertama yang lainnya tidak dapat menunggu sampai Hari Pewarisan mereka...dan terkadang Cedar merasa seperti dialah satu-satunya orang yang bingung tentang takdirnya.

Ia sampai ke _workshop _ayahnya dan mengetuk tiga kali. Ia menutup matanya dan menunggu. Ada malam-malam ketika ia dan ayahnya akan tetap bangun dan mendengarkan para jangkrik bernyanyi, dan melihat bintang-bintang di atas. Ayahnya selalu terlihat rendah hati ketika malam jatuh dan bintang-bintang berkelip di atas kepala.

"Suatu hari nanti Cedar, kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi nyata seperti apa. Kau dapat merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahmu, dan air hujan yang mengguyur pakaianmu." Kulit ayahnya segelap kayu darimana ia dipahat, dan senyumannya terkadang akan berkilau. Senyumannya melebar. "Kau tidak akan menjadi boneka milik siapa pun lagi."

Pintu _workshop_ terbuka dan disitu berdirilah Pinocchio, setinggi pohon _redwood_ dan tegap seperti pondok. Ganjil rasanya bagaimana satu boneka kayu kecil dapat bertumbuh menjadi pria tampan sedemikian rupa (itulah yang dikatakan oleh seluruh orang-orang disekitar kepada mereka berdua ketika mereka pergi berbelanja).

Ayahnya tersenyum. Ia merasa empedunya menaik ke pahatannya (ia bahkan tidak tahu boneka-boneka kayu dapat merasa begitu). Ia berdiri tegak dan bangga, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ayahnya katakan, dan melihat ke dalam matanya, ia tidak bisa berbohong kepada ayahnya...sekalipun ia mau.

"Papa, aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan, dan ya aku menandatangani bukunya...tapi bukan berarti aku akan mengikuti ceritanya."

Dan seperti kursi tanpa kaki, senyuman ayahnya langsung terjatuh ke lantai. "Cedar, aku tidak mengerti."

Cedar berjalan masuk ke dalam toko mainan tersebut dan meletakkan tasnya di dekat pintu. "Papa, kau selalu menginginkan aku untuk mengikuti ceritamu dan sejak aku kecil aku hanya mengikutinya karena itulah yang diharapkan dari aku."

Tidak, itulah yang diharapkan dari mereka semua entah mereka menyukainya atau tidak. Tidak peduli apa cerita mereka, pada akhirnya mereka hanyalah boneka milik orang lain, menari pada melodi yang sudah dimainkan.

Cedar menceritakan ayahnya tentang Hari Pewarisan, keberanian Raven, dan keraguannya sendiri.

Pinocchio menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah kau ingin menjadi gadis sungguhan? Bukankah kau ingin memiliki Kebahagiaan Selamanya?"

Cedar melemparkan kedua tangannya di udara. "Kebahagiaan Selamanya milik siapa? Papa, bagaimana bisa itu menjadi Kebahagiaan Selamanya milikku jika aku bahkan tidak mendapatkan satu pun ucapan di dalamnya? Bagaimana aku bisa bukan boneka di akhir cerita dari aku masih boneka di awal cerita? Aku hanya mengikuti gambaran orang lain aku harus menjadi siapa."

Pinocchio meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepalanya, terlalu syok dari apa yang ia dengar. "Tapi Cedar, sayang, a-aku...Itu terlalu berbahaya, cerita-cerita itu ada untuk melindungi kita...untuk membuat kita-"

"Terikat benang-benang milik seseorang?"

Apanya yang menakutkan tentang menjadi bebas? Ayahnya selalu memberitahukannya bagaimana hebat rasanya tanpa benang-benang, tetapi ia sadar sekarang bahwa ayahnya tidak pernah benar-benar kehilangan benang-benangnya.

Cedar menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk mengingat bunyi nyanyian para jangkrik: tidak dapat disangka-sangka, tajam dan tanpa arah. Itulah yang ingin ia jadi. Ia ingin memiliki cerita sendiri, membebaskan diri dari tiap dalang yang berani menarik tubuhnya. Keberanian Raven, satu tindakan berontaknya memadatkan keteguhan hati Cedar, satu mimpi itu yang ia dan ayahnya telah inginkan sejak Pada Zaman Dahulu Kala yang pertama.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi boneka milik siapapun."


	5. Ashlynn Ella

**DISCLAIMER: Ever After High (c) Mattel **

**Original Story: Just the Beginning (c) mikey magee **

**Translation: by BrokenWings2602**

* * *

Ashlynn Ella kembali ke rumah ibunya, tempat yang sama ia telah kenal selamanya. Lorong-lorong yang kosong, dapur yang sunyi, kandang-kandang kuda, sangat bersih seolah-olah tidak pernah ada sesuatu di sana. Ia telah menandatangani Buku Cerita Legenda, hatinya seberat tangan yang menandatanganinya. Takdirnya, tergeletak di dua halaman seperti sebuah cerita yang tidak pernah ia mau baca. Tapi apakah ia benar-benar punya pilihan? Apakah salah satu dari mereka punya pilihan?

Bahkan waktu ia masih anak kecil, takdirnya telah disuapkan kepadanya. Kau akan bekerja keras, kau akan dibenci, dan kemudian kau akan menemukan cinta sejati. Berkali-kali, ia telah mendengarkan cerita itu berulang-ulang ia dapat membacanya tanpa perlu mencoba.

Cinta sejati...tetapi apakah itu sungguh-sungguh benar?

Ashlynn tahu ibunya, bagaimana ia melayang di sekitar kastil seperti hantu mencari sesuatu yang telah lama hilang.

"Cinta sejati Ashlynn. Kau akan mendapatkan cinta sejati."

Impian setiap gadis, dan harapan setiap wanita, itulah yang ibunya katakan. Tetapi ada malam-malam dimana Ashlynn akan menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya, dan melalui lorong-lorong kastil, ada hari-hari ketika ia melihat pandangan berat di wajah ibunya, seolah-olah dunia entah bagaimana meleburkan tubuhnya. Daging mengendor dari tulang-tulang. Ada sore-sore ketika ayahnya datang pulang dan mencium pipi ibunya, tetapi Cinderella menyekanya begitu saja selagi ia tidak melihat. Ada pagi-pagi ketika ibunya dan ayahnya pun tidak akan berbicara banyak bahkan mengucapkan "Selamat Pagi" satu ke yang lain saja tidak. Tidak, mereka hanya melihat melalui satu sama lain, terlalu lelah untuk peduli, tetapi terlalu letih untuk mengubahnya.

Cinta sejati?

Ashlynn berjalan melalui lorong-lorong kastil, melihat ke lukisan-lukisan yang menggambarkan cerita dimana ia akan dipaksa untuk mengikutinya. Kereta labu yang sangat bagus, aula dansa yang indah, sepatu kaca yang menjanjikan sebuah akhir yang cocok untuk cerita dongeng.

Cerita dongeng yang tidak pernah ia inginkan.

Bahkan Apple White pun tersenyum memikirkan cerita Ashlynn.

"Kau sangat beruntung!" Dia akan berkata, "Akhirmu sungguh-sungguh mempesona. Kau mendapatkan seorang pangeran, dan sebuah kerajaan, dan segalanya yang dapat kau harapkan."

Ashlynn berjalan melalui lorong dan mengintip melalui dapur, cahaya dari jendela-jendela menerangi kedua bahu seorang wanita yang kelelahan dari atas.

"_Mom_," Ashlynn berbisik, terlalu pelan bahkan bagi para tikus untuk mendengarnya.

Ibunya adalah makhluk dari kecantikan. Kulit begitu pucat, bibir merah, dan rambut yang mencekau cahaya matahari. Namun itu adalah pandangan yang sama, ekspresi lelah yang itu, Ashlynn mengingat paling banyak tentang dia. Daging yang mengendor dari kulit seperti gaun yang kebesaran. Ekspresi sama tersebut yang seolah-olah mengatakan, "Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Ekspresi tersebut yang Ashlynn impikan ketika matahari bersembunyi di belakang horison. Ekspresi sama tersebut yang Ashlyyn lihat di senyuman ayahnya yang lemas.

Apa yang telah kulakukan?

Ia telah menyerahkan dirinya terhadap takdir itu, sebuah cinta sejati yang tidak berarti apa-apa, sebuah akhir yang berbicara tentang malam yang kesepian: sebuah cinta tanpa cinta.

Sampai Hari Pewarisan. Momen itu dimana Raven Queen merobek hidupnya dari cengkeraman takdir. Ia telah menentang. Ia telah berani. Ia telah melepaskan dirinya dari nasibnya sendiri.

Ashlynn merasakan kulitnya mendingin hanya dengan memikirkannya saja. Melalui satu tindakan itu...Raven telah membebaskan mereka semua. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seluruh hidupnya...Ashlynn tidak lagi terperangkap. Begitukah yang ibunya rasakan saat Hari Pewarisannya? Terperangkap di dalam sebuah cinta yang tidak pernah ia inginkan? Dan bagaimana dengan ayahnya, bagaimana dengan senyuman bengkoknya, dan matanya yang kesepian? Bagaimana dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan kecupan-kecupan yang hampa? Apakah ia telah mengimpikan tentang orang lain sebelum ia menyerahkan dirinya kepada "Cinta Sejati"?

Apa yang telah kulakukan? Semuanya dalam nama cinta sejati?

Mungkinkah itu benar-benar cinta sejati, ketika malam-malammmu dihabiskan seorang diri? Mungkinkah itu benar-benar cinta sejati, ketika hari-harimu diisi oleh pandangan-pandangan yang kosong? Mungkinkah itu benar-benar cinta sejati ketika dinginnya musim dingin lebih hangat daripada sebuah pelukan?

Ashlynn menghela napas dan meletakkan kedua tangannya terhadap pintu. Kata-kata Apple White menggema di seluruh pikirannya. "Kau mendapatkan Kebahagiaan Selamanya."

Tetapi ia tidak menginginkan itu. Ia tidak menginginkan seorang pangeran yang memakaikan kakinya sepatu kaca. Ia tidak menginginkan sebuah kereta yang terbuat dari labu dan ditarik oleh kuda-kuda putih. Ia tidak mau menghabiskan malam-malamnya mengimpikan seseorang yang telah ia berikan hatinya. Ia tidak mau menghabiskan pagi-paginya melihat kembali ke hidup yang tidak pernah ia bisa miliki. Ia mau sesuatu yang nyata. Sesuatu yang dapat ia bangunkan bersama, dan berpegangan, dan ciuman selamat malam. Sesuatu yang akan menghangatkannya ketika malam-malam menjadi terlalu dingin, dan menenangkannya ketika hari-hari menjadi terlalu panjang.

Yang ia inginkan...

"_I love you_."

...adalah cinta sejati.


End file.
